


Hey Kid, I have a question for you

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Support, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ftm Tommyinnit, wtf is proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Jschlatt:I saw the binder in the video TommyWhy do you have itooc
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080137
Comments: 9
Kudos: 998





	Hey Kid, I have a question for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Ender_Creeper:
> 
> Trans Tommy and Jschlatt were schlatt watches Tommy’s unboxing video and sees a binder when he moves around?
> 
> I hope this satisfies the request <3
> 
> -not proof read-

Jshlatt was just casually scrolling through youtube looking for something to watch to pass the time. As it turns out, Tommy had just posted something to his second channel, an unboxing video of a big box that Dream had sent him. Could be a good way to spend his afternoon, after all, it was just 5 minutes long and the kid was entertaining enough. He clicked on the video and started watching. Though Shlatt would never admit it, he was actually pretty fond of the kid. He was charismatic and had amazing success for his age. Schatt could tell he was going to go far. Schlatt smiled slightly as Tommy enthusiastically showed off the Minecraft themed box. Tommy continued to be very entertaining, even showing his room in the video a little bit, seeming to be pretty organized actually. However, Schlatt couldn’t help to notice something in the corner of his room. It was a half a second scene, something quick that Schlatt almost passed it off as him just seeing things. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly rewinds the video and paused on the exact scene. What he saw was right. Tommy had a binder. But that wouldn’t make sense, right? Why would Tommy even have a binder? Unless… Schlatt debated on asking Tommy about it, already certain that he would have the kids back no matter what he was told. He decided that he should ask, just for the sake of his own curiosity. 

-

Tommy had just released a new video on his second channel of him unboxing the gifts Dream had sent him. He smiled, looking at the analytics and the comments flooding in, feeling content with himself and what he had released. He sighed, stretching back in his chair. He shut off his computer and stood up. He walked over to his bed, phone in hand, and plopped down on it. He got a ping and checked. It was from Jshlatt. Odd. Tommy didn’t think much of it as he opened their messages to respond.

Jshlatt:  
Hey kid, I have a question for you  
Nothing to be afraid of though 

Tommyinnit:  
Yeah sure, whats up  
Do you want advice with woman?  
Cause I sure know a lot about that and have a lot of advice to give

Jschlatt:  
I saw the binder in the video Tommy  
Why do you have it

Tommy blanked for a moment. Did he read that message right? No matter how many times he read it and reread it, it remained the same. Tommy was suddenly at what a loss to say. One of his idols, of all people, had noticed the small mistake that Tommy was sure no one was going to notice. He figured no one would notice the binder in the video, he had been too excited about opening the box that he didn’t think to make sure his room would be okay to have in a video. Tommy didn’t know how to respond. Was he really ready to come out to one of his idols? No one knew he was trans, not Tubbo, not Wilbur, not Techno. Tommy thought about it for a moment, scared of what Jschlatt would think of him, if he would just immediately out him to everyone. Tommy figured that there was no way out of this besides the truth. Jshlatt had seen, he knew what he had seen and Tommy was certain he couldn’t convince him otherwise.

Tommyinnit:  
I’m trans

Tommy stared at the screen, at the typing symbol.

Jschlatt:  
Okay, cool, just wanted to make sure before I assumed anything.  
It’s totally fine, this won’t change the way I see you, I promise.  
It doesn’t even matter that you are, I just wanted to make sure so I don’t accidentally assume anything  
Does anyone else know?

Tommyinnit:  
No one but my parents and I guess now you  
I’d really appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone

Jschlatt:  
Of course, your secrets safe with me  
Talk to ya later

Tommyinnit:  
Bye

Well, that just happened. Tommy was a little surprised to say the least but hey, surprises happen all the time. Tommy was happy to have his support. He just needed to make sure to clean his room before ever recording it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but not necessary
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!


End file.
